


On Days Like These

by Marianokasa



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Aww, Beautiful, Couple of One-Shots That are Actually Plot Points, Cute, Dancing, Dreams, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, More characters added later, Mpreg, Multi, Nightmares, No Saki, One-Shots, Possible Out of Character Scenes, She is a good character but not today, Singing, Sweet, romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7252636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianokasa/pseuds/Marianokasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles that become a story of Mikado and Masaomi's life together as married and having a family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Dance of Their Lives

**Author's Note:**

> So I am finally back for a new story in a different anime! Yes, Mikado and Masaomi are one of my OTPs. Yes, Izaya and Shizuo are my seconds. Yes there could be OOC. I had a lot of writers block lately, but now I can pitch in this story! I'll still work on my other stories, but for now, this one is a main priority. For now:
> 
> Notes: All of them are connected, but it might be out of order. Takes place after seasons one and most of two. For season two, it kind of happens, except the parts where Masaomi doesn't really leave (not like a long time), he and Saki are together (For straights, I put them together, but in yaoi, I see them as just friends), and Mikado didn't get comatose and held back. 
> 
> So enjoy, and I will update ASAP!

1\. The Dance of Their Lives (Marriage)

At the Church of Ikebukuro in a nice warm summer day is the most beautiful day of all; Marriage. The day where love truly dances in the air for eternity, just like now. In front of the altar was the famous man for flirting with girls, who is actually bisexual, and leader of the Yellow Scarves, Masaomi Kida. He wore a black tux and dress shoes with a white rose tucked in his chest pocket along with Kyohei, Walker, and Saburo, who had red roses instead and are on the right side of the alter as best men. On the left side of the alter is Anri, Saki, and Erika dressed in blue dresses for best "women". As for the rest of his friends, even Shizuo and Izaya, are in the front seats of the church. The priest was in the front middle of the alter, waiting for the "bride" to come in. "Here comes the bride!" Simon exclaimed, making everyone stand and stare at the entrance. Masaomi gapped a little as he saw his best friend, who is his lover, leader of the Dollars, and soon to be husband, Mikado Ryugamine, walked out of the open door in a beautiful white long wedding dress with heels, a long veil with blue sparkles and a blue rose attached near the right side of his ear, and a bouquet of white roses and sunflowers . The dress has layers that touches the floor along with the veil and drags a little when walking. Celty, who is gonna walk with him in the aisle, came from the side and linked his right arm around her left ,and starts walking down the aisle (she's wearing the same outfit as the other girls and no helmet). The moment they made it up to the alter was when Masaomi shuts his mouth quickly and blushes. Celty lets go of Mikado at the left side of the alter and stood next to Anri. "You look beautiful, Mikado." Masaomi whispers softly to him. Mikado blushes, replying at a same tone and softness, "Thanks... You look beautiful too, Masaomi." Both of the boys stepped closer as the priest started the speech. Once he made it to the vows, Mikado was the first one to speak his. "Masaomi, we have been best friends ever since we were little, and I still remember that day I met you. You are kind, energetic, courageous, and selfless for me and our friends. You soon became my lover the moment after you rescued me from that "attack". Back when I saved you from the Yellow Scarves, I knew that my feelings would appear again once I saw you fight for not just yours and our friends, but my life too. You mean everything to me, and I don't want to let you go. I love you, Masaomi." At the end, there were tears falling from his blue eyes once Masaomi started his vow. "Mikado, I knew that we were something else besides best friends. We are soulmates, and two sides of the same heart. You are calm, smart, caring, and sweet like a rose. I don't want to let you go either Mikado, because we are meant to be by destiny. Nothing will ruin this love that we are meant to have. I love you so much, Mikado." As he finished his vow while whipping off his lover's tears, both boys received the rings they are gonna exchange. "Do you, Masaomi Kida, take Mikado Ryugamine, as your husband?" "I do." , Masaomi says strongly as he slid the gold ring with a yellow topaz onto Mikado's left ring finger. "Do you, Mikado Ryugamine, take Masaomi Kida, as your husband?" "I do.", Mikado answers, sliding a similar ring to his, except it has a blue sapphire on it, onto Masaomi's left ring finger. "You are now husband and husband. You may now kiss the groom.", The priest states. Masaomi immediately pulls Mikado into a long deep kiss, letting everyone cheer for them. Once they broke the kiss, he picked his lover up bridal style and smiled at the crowd. Mikado, who's also smiling, saw everyone ready to capture the bouquet. "One.", Masaomi started counting, knowing what his now-husband would do. "Two.", Mikado added as he held the flowers up. "THREE!" They exclaimed and sent the flowers up and away to be back down. Everyone was fighting for it until it landed in Anri's grasp, who is proud.  
\-------------------------------------  
"Hey everyone! It's time for our newly weds to take the dance floor!" Izaya exclaimed as they were outside of the church where the party is. Everyone is having fun eating food, talking to one another, dancing, and singing! Once they heard Izaya, they all went to their tables as Mikado and Masaomi got on the dance floor. "May I have this dance, my dear?" Masaomi asked with a bow. Mikado smiled and bowed with his hands extending his dress. "You may." They both took each other's opposite hand while Masaomi placed his right hand on his husband's left side and Mikado placed his left hand on his husband's right shoulder. The music started playing a familiar, sweet style song. Mikado chuckled a little as Masaomi knew what he wants him to do. 

(- means Masaomi singing, ~ means Mikado is singing, and no marks except quotation means both of them are singing)

"-Take my hand, I'll take the lead  
And every turn will be safe with me  
Don't be afraid, afraid to fall  
You know I'll catch you threw it all-"

Mikado smiled at his lover's beautiful voice, and decided to add his voice to the mix as he twirled with one hand clasping on the other's.

"-And you can't keep us apart (~even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart~)  
'Cause my heart is (~cause my heart is~) wherever you are-"

Everyone gasped and cheered once the shy brunet added his lovely voice to the song as well. Both newly weds swirled around the floor as they sung the chorus.

"It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (~can I have this dance~)  
Can I have this dance"

Hitting the climax, Masaomi raised Mikado up with his hands and spun each other around while slowly putting him back to the floor.

"~Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide~  
-'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop  
Let it rain, let it pour-  
~What we have is worth fighting for~  
You know I believe, that we were meant to be"

Rain and thunder started coming as they reached the final chorus.

"It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance

Can I have this dance  
Can I have this dance"

\------------------------------------

They both stopped twirling and kissed each other, wowing the crowd. "Amazing!" "Beautiful!" "Well done guys!" Masaomi and Mikado broke the kiss with smiles on their faces as compliments spread around them. It became noticeable that everyone thinks that it was the best dance ever. The pair agreed with them, that it was the best dance of their lives.


	2. Nightmares are Horrible, but I am Here for You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said before, I sort of took a bit of Durarara X2 here, so Spoiler alert just in case!!! I honestly need more of these types of Fanfics in my life right now, cause it's cute! Oh and by the way, next chapter is out today too as a happy belated birthday to Masaomi! It was suppose to be a few days before, but something came up, so sorry if it's rushed! Enjoy them!

2\. Nightmares are Horrible, but I'm Here for You

He felt something pulling him back from the light and into the darkness of a shark's mouth. "Come back to us Boss. You know you can't escape us forever..." A dark male voice exclaimed. "N-no!" Mikado replied as he struggled to run out of the dark. "You will come back to us! Or else we will kill everyone you love! Oh wait, nevermind! We already DID!" Sudden images flashed in the dark, showing corpses and blood of Mikado's friends, and... "NNNNNOOOOOOO!"

-Midnight, Saturday-  
"NNNNNOOOOOO!" Mikado screamed and suddenly sat up from his bed. He was sweating like rain pouring on him, eyes beginning to water, and breathing harsh. 'It was just a dream... A horrible cruel dream...' He thought as the full moon shined outside in a comfort wave of light. Mikado was still breathing fast until it hitched when a groaning Masaomi sat up besides him. "What's going on, Love? What happened?" He asked in a grumble while rubbing an eye. Two weeks after being married with no problems suddenly stopped thanks to this nightmare. "M-Ma-Masaomi." Mikado stuttered as he started shaking. Masaomi became wide awake now that he heard something wrong in his husband's voice. He gently touched Mikado's shoulders until Mikado turned his upper body around and hugged him tightly while crying. Mikado started wailing on Masaomi's bare chest as the bleached blond wrapped his arms around the brunet's naked body (They made love at least three times before going to bed. Don't ask me, I can't always write smut! All I can give you guys is to imagine it!). Masaomi gently swayed their bodies side to side, calming Mikado a little bit. "Was it a Nightmare?" He asked softly. The blond felt him nod. "Do you want to talk about it?" "... Squares..." Mikado mumbled, but Masaomi already knew what he was talking about. What happened was with the Blue Squares where they tried to make Mikado go against his friends. They also forced him by saying that they will kill off everyone he knows, even his former crush who is now his husband. Masaomi hated that memory because that would mean that 1. Mikado would have a life full of guilt and pain 2. He would have been Aoba's puppet, and 3. They wouldn't have gotten married! "Babe, nothing will hurt you ever again. Not on my watch, okay? I am here for you Mikado, and I will do anything to protect you. You're my other half.", Masaomi assured Mikado and squeezed him a little bit. Mikado slowly stopped crying and formed a soft smile. "And you're my other half too.", He replied softly as he looked up and pecked his husband on the cheek. Masaomi chuckled a little and brought both of their bodies back on the bed with Mikado on his chest. "I love you.", He whispered. "I love you too.", Mikado replied as both of them went back to sleep in a dream full of happiness with each other.


	3. When You Have the Best Surprise for Him on a Special Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick reference back to Chapter 2 notes if you need to. Again, sorry for the rush, but it was almost late!

3\. When You Have the Best Surprise for Him on a Special Day

Note: that these [] mean Celty is texting/talking.

-June 19-  
Mikado stared nervously at Celty and Shinra, then Shizuo and Izaya, and then Anri. "This. Is. The. Most. Shocking. Yet. Amazing. News. Ever!", Shinra emphasized each word that came out of his gapping fish mouth. "I actually wasn't expecting this at all.", Izaya, who's actually surprised, stated. [And that Mikado is a Carrier?!] Celty exclaimed in text. "That too.", Shizuo added for his lover. "But what is so amazing about it is that today is Masaomi's birthday! Meaning this can be a birthday gift Mikado!" Anri chimed. Mikado thought for a moment. True that it can be a birthday gift, but it's so new to them. Then again, they always find a way, or Masaomi just improvises it. "I guess you're right Anri, but how am I gonna tell him when he will be having fun here for the surprise party?" Mikado asked. To fill you on what is going on right now, Mikado is planning a surprise birthday party for his husband, Masaomi. He gathered everyone to help him out yesterday on how he wants it today. Erika, Walker, Kyohei, and Saburo are gonna distract Masaomi by having some games for him at Russia Sushi while the rest are decorating, cooking, and preparing the party at Celty and Shinra's apartment. What he didn't expect was a call from his doctor about some 'results' he took on a special test. "Don't worry 'Mrs. Ryuugamine', I can handle that for you.", Izaya chuckled while the thin boy glared at him for calling him 'Mrs. Ryuugamine'. "Better not be anything rude Izaya.", Shizuo says with a growl. "It's not gonna be rude Shizu-chan.", The info-broker assured him. "Anyways... It's almost time to get ready. Kyohei just texted me that they are heading here in an hour.", Mikado sighed. [Okay. Let's do this.] Celty texted as everyone began finishing the things they need.

-one hour later-

Masaomi sighed as Erika and Walker still bicker about which two mangas fit in with Masaomi's love life as they are going up on the elevator. "I still say Junjou Romantica in a way! They argue sometimes, but they have sex in the end!" Erika exclaimed. "No no no! It has to be Sekaichi Hatsukoi! Both of them known each other for a long time, yet they had a long distance relation kind of thing!" Walker retorted. "Hey! You two keep it down, or else no animes for you!" Saburo growled as he saw Kyohei's tick mark on his head. "This actually shuts them up for once.", Masaomi thought as the elevator stopped and opened the doors. They walked through the small hall and opened the door until- "SURPRISE!" Everyone exclaimed from inside, popping streamers in front of Masaomi. The room was filled with so many decorations and his friends that he felt honored that they are celebrating his birthday. "Thanks everyone! It means a lot to me!" Masaomi chimed as Mikado (for some reason before hand, pushed Izaya harshly on Shizuo who covered his mouth and held him tightly in order not to ruin how he wants to tell Masaomi) walked up to him with a small smile on his face. "Happy Birthday Masaomi.", Mikado said as he wrapped his arms around his husband and kissed. "Thank you Mikado.", Masaomi replied as they broke the kiss, and looked at each other warmly. "Masaomi... I need to tell you something important." The brunette stated seriously. "What is it? Is something wrong?" Masaomi asked in a worried state. "No nothing's wrong... I just want to know... Did you ever think of having a child?" This caught the blond by surprise and exclaiming, "Yeah! I was thinking of it. Why?" "Well... Would you be angry if I am a Carrier and pregnant?!" Mikado hastily exclaimed and looks at the floor. Everyone else waited on science of angst; is it gonna be good or bad? "...Mikado... Why would I be angry at you when that's the best thing I have ever heard of today?!" Masaomi asked with happiness. His husband looked up with surprise. "Y-you mean it?" "Yeah! I always wanted to have a child with you, and this is the best news I have heard of!" "Well... It actually is your birthday present from me. I am a month pregnant!" Mikado chimed until he squeaked when Masaomi picked him up and spun him around in the air. He was laughing. "This is the best present from you Mikado! I love it!" As they stopped spinning and kissed once more, their friends were filled with cheer and congratulations to the soon to be Ryuugamine family. "Damn. I didn't do it!" Izaya growled with a thin smile as cheers were roaring. "Next time Iza.", Shizuo sighed with a smile as well, until..."I TOLD YOU IT IS SEKAICHI!" "NO! JUNJOU!" Oh gods, help Erika and Walker, because Shizu-chan hates it when cheers are suddenly silenced by silly arguments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case if you were thinking about Mikado's other side when he pushed Izaya, yes he still uses it, but only when necessary. I'll give detail about what happened to that side later. Honest thing; Junjou Romantica or Seakichi Hatsukoi for the closet thing to Mikado and Masaomi's love life?!


End file.
